Haunted
by AnimeConPhotoWhore
Summary: AU: Laungage and sexual content not graphic though. May become R later on. The holidays are here and Kagome's life is about to become a helluva a lot more difficult than it has been. All because of a simple invite. There are no demons. All AU
1. Invite

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I do now own the plot and anything that happens within it.**

**Prologue - The Invite**

Kagome and InuYasha sat at the table staring intently at a chess board. There was a group of people standing around them, some making bets there were even a few whispers. They were all watching the wonder-boy on campus getting beat in his favorite game by a girl no less and they all wanted to see how long it would take for him to blow up and start calling her all sorts of names to send her running out of the room.

Kagome was aware that she had drawn attention to her friend 'Yasha. She could also tell that they were pissing him off to no ends with all their whispering. Kagome scanned the board once more and saw the ending of the game. She grabbed her Queen, moved it and smiled.

"Checkmate," she whispered. InuYasha looked over the board twice. 'No way,' he thought. He sat back in his chair and blew one of the silver obsidian locks out of his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and 'Feh.'

The group of people that were around them stood there is awe. No one absolutely no one has been able to beat InuYasha at his own game. For this stranger, a girl no less to waltz in here, sit down at the table, pull out a board and beat him in less than 3 hours was…was incomprehensible. But here she was, grinning like an idiot.

The group started to disperse mumbling how this was a rip off and expected to see at least someone run crying.

"What made you come all the way to my dorm Kag's," InuYasha asked as he watches his best friend put the game away.

"Nothing," Kagome replied. She had gathered up all the chess pieces and was staring at one in particular.

"Bullshit," Inu stood up, put his hands in his pockets and sauntered over towards the window in the common room. "You attend school halfway across town."

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha staring outside. It gave her a chance to admire him. His silver/obsidian hair was cut at an angle short at the back and long in the front. All his hair hanged to the left side of his face if it wasn't pinned back. She also notices that his clothing has drastically changed from the regular jeans and t-shirt to a more punk rock/ gothic look. He had a baggy black bondage pants that for some odd reason you can never see a person's feet. He had a black and green long sleeve shirt on with green fishnet stockings on his hands. His shirt was riddle with baby pins and around his neck was a studded choker. He had his labrae pierce, both ears had 5 too many piercing, and his right eyebrow was pierce.

Kagome chuckled then started laughing. 'You would never know that 'Yasha was a nerd if you didn't know him. Lord, what happen to him?'

"What's funny??"

"You are. You have changed so much since high school my friend."

InuYasha Maxwell, 20 years old laughed something that he hasn't done since they both graduate high school.

"Well, there have been a lot of changes." Kagome arched and eyebrow for him to continue. "You want to come over my house and meet my family?"

Needless to say, Kagome was shocked. She has known Inuyasha since middle school. They practically grew up together. This would be absolutely the first time she goes over to his peoples' house and actually meet his family that he is always cussing about.

"You damn right," Kagome exclaimed then slapped her hands over her mouth. Inu smirked and pushed away from the wall. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What's the deal Inu? It all the years I have known you not once have you invited me over to meet your family."

"Nothing," he shrugged as he gather his stuff. "The holidays are coming up and I know your family went out of town. So I thought it would be nice to invite my best friend over. But I must warn you they are all jack asses."

"Inu, everyone you meet is a jackass. How I passed the test I will never know."

Inuyasha grinned. They both walked out of the common room and into the crisp, blue afternoon sky. Into an unforeseen future that may or may not change them both mentally and emotionally.


	2. Meeting Pt 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot courtesy of Striking Falcon of course .**

**A/N: sorry took so long to post. I have been very busy with family issues. Please review. Thanks**

'…' **thinking**

**The Meeting - Julien and Sesshoumaru**

'Ah, winter break. This is going to be so cool,' Kagome thought as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was standing outside on the curb, in front of her dorm in the snow waiting for InuYasha to arrive. When he asked her to join him at home she was ecstatic. Kagome grinned as she thought about meeting his family.

'They can't be all bad,' she thought blowing warm air into her mittens. Her thoughts trailed off as she stared into the horizon looking for a beat-up 1978 Chevy.

'I wonder if he still driving that ol thing?' AS if reading her thoughts she saw a small dot. She squint her eyes and sighed. 'That's not him. Sounds way too nice to be his ol' car from school.' The slowly came to a gradual stop in front of her. Her eyebrows rosed into her scully she was wearing. Parked in front of her was an out of date BMW. Perhaps a 2002 she wasn't sure. All the windows were tinted black and she couldn't see into it. She huffed and knocked on the window.

"If you are looking for someone they all left for winter break." When the drivers said nothing nor wound his window down. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to knock again.

"Hello? I know you heard me."

The door opened. Kagome step back a little ways to see who would step out of the car. Needless to say, her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw hit the ground. Standing there was her friend. He was wearing black jeans and a long black coat that brush the ground. His silver obsidian locks were covered with a black scully that had Jack Skeleton on the front of it.

"Hey."

Kagome closed her mouth and glared at InuYasha. "Well what the fuck is all this? What happen to the Chevy?"

InuYasha looked sheepish as he popped the trunk and started loading her luggage.

"Pops wanted me to have something better to drive sense I was in college. So he bought me this."

He slammed the hood down and grinned at Kagome. Kagome stood there with a look that said 'I am waiting for an explanation.' Inu sighed, he realized that he had a hell of a lot to explain to her before they got to his home.

"Kagome, did it ever cross you mind once the last name Maxwell?"

"Why should it? What does you dad do to afford something like this. He's not some type of drug pusher is he? Cause if so, you best bet he is going to hear a lot from me."

InuYasha laughed and gestured her to get into the car. "Get in and I will tell you what other people know by heart."

Thus began the long conversation and drive that InuYasha ever endured in his entire life.

5 hours later and 45 mins away from Maxell's Mansion…

"Okay let me get this straight. You father OWNS Maxwell Security Corporation along with several other branches across the FRIGGIN world? You happen to be the third youngest of three boys who one is adopted?"

InuYasha nodded.

"And you neglected to tell me this because? I have known you since 6th grad Inu and you have never hinted at having that TYPE of money to spend so freely. I mean…damn I would have never guess you was a fucking billionaire," Kagome snorted and crossed her arms, "and hear I am going on about how you dress in middle school and high school. Lord only knows…" she caught herself and glared at InuYasha.

InuYasha shivered. He was more than happy to listen to her rant in the car but when she got ever so quiet he glanced out the corner of his eye to see the Kagome Death Look.

"How long has my mother known this, 'Yasha?"

Inu laughed sheepishly and sighed when he saw the gates leading up to his home. "We're hear." He replied before winding down his window to press the security code in to the console. The steel 12 feet barred gates opened slowly and Kagome stared in awes of the house standing before her. Well not house but mansion. It was something out of a fairytale.

Inu slowly glided the car as close to the front door as possible and beeped the horn twice.

'Man, I hope no one else arrived yet. I really don't think I can handle a pissed of Kagome right now.' He thought to himself as he popped the trunk and got out of the car.

Kagome was still shell shock from the mansion. The snow that was on the ground, brought out the majestic beauty of it.

The front door opened and standing there was a slightly aged ol man that could possibly be in his early fifties. He came out to car and started hauling the entire luggage in with InuYasha. Kagome just sat in the car until she heard the trunk shut. There was a small tap on her window and Yasha motioning to her to get out to the car.

Julien stood in the bay window watching as InuYasha's car drove up. He was informed by the young master that he was bringing his friend to spend the holidays and was wondering what this friend was like. When they both step out of the car, Julien eyes widen a bit as he saw the young lady step out and look around. He grinned and decided that this will be an eventful winter vacation indeed.

He collected himself and opened the front door.

Kagome turned around to see the front door open. She smiled. "Hi"

Inuyasha looked up and smirked. "Hey, Jules, could you help me out here?"

"Sure, young master. He grabbed the closest bags and hauled them inside. Kagome followed behind the men and gaped at the interior.

She stood there gaping like a fish for a few minutes and rounded on InuYasha.

"Inuyasha Maxwell you have some MAJOR EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER! I mean what the hell. You are friggin loaded. I mean the outside was beautiful but this…" She whirled around. "This is awesome. I mean you have a friggin spiral staircase leading up to god only knows what….."

InuYasha glanced at Jules to see him grinning. There was a clearing of throat. Jules, Kagome and Inuyasha looked up and standing there on the landing was InuYasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood there in a pair of tan khakis, barefooted. He had on a white t-shirt. In one hand he, held a book and the other were a par of thin wire glasses. His silvery blond locks were framing his face and brush the top of his shoulders gently.

"It would be nice if the person who just bellowed could keep there mouth shut," he replied to the noisy people downstairs. InuYasha started to reply back when Kagome beat him to it.

* * *

Kagome stared at the man on the spiral platform. He was something delicious to the eyes. Until he opened his mouth. His voice was smooth and melodic but the cold words that left it had made her hair stand on ends.

"You listen here, you could have said keep it down. Not come out of wherever you are all high and mighty like you are the fucking king of the castle."

InuYasha slapped himself on the forehead and Jules hanged his head to keep the young lords from seeing him laughing. Sesshoumaru placed his thin frames back on his face and arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow. As he slowly walked down the stairs, he replied, "What right do you have to come into my home and boss me around? I live here not you?"

He turned another corner and leaned against the rail and glared at her. "Your mouth is just as foul as that mutt behind you but then again, look at what kind of trash he hangs around with."

Kagome turned a few shades red and proceeded up the stairs towards Sesshoumaru. InuYasha was frozen on spot, he didn't want to cross Kagome when she was pissed but he didn't approve of the way his brother was putting his friend down. Jules on the other hand had literally bent over trying to suppress his laughter.

"You insufferable bastard. Don't you ever call InuYasha a mutt. You aren't as clean blooded as you think you are, you pompus ass." She had finally reached him and was standing toe to tow with him.

"My mouth may be foul but yours is fucking atrocious. You are lucky that I am guest of 'Yasha's or you would have met the bottom of these stairs just now. Oh another thing, I advise you to watch yourself from now on right here. You might like to think you run this place but you are just a little boy riding on your father's coat tails."

With that Kagome swung around and stormed down the stairs. She stood in front of InuYasha with her hands on her hips.

"Well, where will I be staying?" InuYasha just gaped at her.

'How the hell did she get away without being hit? Me and the ass would be fighting right about now and I know damn well that Kagome can hold her own.'

"Hello, Earth to 'Yasha."

Inu blinked and stared at Kagome again. Jules couldn't hold it any longer her starting laughing out loud while looking between the two confused brothers.

"Miss," chuckle, "Kagome, please follow me," laughing, "I will take, "laughing, "to your room." Jules grabbed the rest of her luggage and started for the stairs. Kagome grinned and followed him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl, Kagome walked past him and up the stairs following Julien.

'That…that .. What the hell just happened,' he thought. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"InuYasha, please tell me that little brat is not staying here for the 'entire' Christmas break?"

InuYasha looked at his brother in amazement. He had to blink a few times and clean out his ears.

"Did you just ask me a question?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and growled out. "Yes, I did and it would behoove you to answer immediately."

InuYasha just looked gobsmacked. He didn't know what to say. For once in his like, he was struck silent. Sesshoumaru knew at this point he wouldn't be getting anything out of his half-brother. He sighed and moved away.

"I will just take that as a yes and avoid the little bitch while she is here."

Sesshoumaru disappeared through a door. InuYasha was left standing in the foyer, dripping water everywhere with his luggage sitting at his feet.

'This is going to be a fucked up two weeks,' he thought as he walked up the stairs.


	3. Meeting Pt 2

**Disclamer: I do not own. So there**

**Chapter Three – Naraku and Mr. Maxwell (2 days before Christmas)**

Kagome just settled into a routine with 'Yasha and Sesshoumaru. She had been in the Maxwells' Residence for 4 days and Christmas was this weekend. She walked around the house barefooted wearing her purple terry cloth robe and a mug of hot chocolate in a hand admiring the pictures and artwork along the walls. Since the first day she has been here, the place was a source of wonderment. She could not get enough of it. She and Inuyasha had found some secret passageways and her relentless arguing with Sesshoumaru was fun. Even though she gets the feeling that, he does it on purpose to get her riled up.

Kagome sighed and plopped down on the couch in the sitting room. She did not bother to cut the TV on. She just sat there and enjoyed the silence.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled onto his side and stared at the clock. The digital layout read 530AM. HE groaned and sat up.

"Oh all the days to wake up this fucking early," he mumbled looking for his house shoes and robe.

Inuyasha slid his feet into his house shoes and stared himself in the mirror on the desk. He picked up a brush and tamed his hair. Once that was done, he placed all his face, ear ornaments back in, and walked out his door.

"Shit. Naraku is supposed to be coming home today. Let me go warn Kagome," he mutter to no one.

* * *

Kagome sighed and stood up. She started to doze off and decided that she needed to get back to bed. As she walked through the silent corridor, the front door opened. Kagome turned around and standing there was a young man. His black hair and deep burgundy eyes were the first things she notice about him.

She stepped back and held her head up.

"Who are you," she whispered loudly.

The young man arched an eyebrow and walked into the foyer shutting the door behind him. HE observed the girl that was standing there looking like a princess and smirked.

"My name is Maxwell. Naraku Maxwell. I happen to live here. Who are you?"

Naraku saw the girl relax and she smiled. "Oh. I didn't know that 'Yasha didn't mention that his other brother was coming in. My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

She walked up to the young man and held her hand out. Naraku slowly took it and brought her wrist up to his lips. He laid a small kiss on it and let it go.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Kagome shuddered and looked around. 'Creepy,' she thought. She took a few steps back to let him come completely in.

"I was just going to bed. Good day, Naraku."

Kagome turned away and started towards the stairs. When she heard a whisper of cloth behind her. She turned around and Naraku was taking his Jacket off and following her.

"Can I help you?"

Naraku smiled and replied, "You said you was off to bed. I am coming to keep you company."

Kagome turn about two shades red before her hand lashed out and slapped Naraku on the face. The sound was so loud that it echo throughout the place.

* * *

Inuyasha was almost down the hall when he heard a loud resounding slap. Trademark: Kagome's Slap. He knew them well. He groaned and sprinted towards the staircase. Standing there was Naraku with his eyes wide-open and his hand rubbing his cheek. Kagome was ranting and raving marching him back down the stairs. Inuyasha just stayed there watching the seen play out.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't give a flying fuck if you are Yasha's Brother or not. No one invites themselves into my room. I am not a hoe, skank, hooker, bitch, slut or whatever your type is use to dealing with. Is that Under Stood Naraku Maxwell?"

Naraku had his hands up in front of him trying to ward off the petite girl.

"But you implied…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and placed her cup down on a table.

"I implied what? I said I was going to bed. I did not say, Naraku please join me. You are nothing but a perverted insignificant, pretentious bastard that can kiss my pale ass."

Kagome turned around and stormed up the stairs not even acknowledging Inuyasha in passing.

Inuyasha looked down at his stepbrother and gave him a cheeky grin.

"I forgot to warn her about you," he mumbled walking down the stairs.

Naraku glared at Inu. "Well you could at least warn me about her. It doesn't hurt to pickup the phone."

Inuyasha shrugged picking up Kagome's neglected cup. 'Hmm, it's still warm.' He thought. He took a sip and Naraku snatched it out of his hands.

"HEY! I was going to drink!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes and walked the cup to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't drink behind females. You have no idea where their mouths been?"

InuYasha sputtered and ran into the kitchen after him.

"You don't know her and don't presume anything about my friend. I swear if it wasn't for the holidays and I would beat the living shit out of you."

Naraku snorted as he poured the chocolate down the drain.

"You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it." With that comment, Naraku walked away from his red-face brother.

**

* * *

That Morning**

Julien knocked on Inuyasha's (now Kagome's room).

"Ms. Kagome, will you be coming down to eat breakfast with Master Inuyasha?"

There was a moan behind the door. Julien rolled his eyes and knocked louder.

"Ms. Kagome?"

There was a loud thump behind the door and a few choice words. The door flew open and standing there was a disheveled Kagome glaring daggers at the butler who dare wake her up.

"What is it," she asked through clenched teeth. Julien smiled at her disheveled state.

"Breakfast, Ms. Kagome, is being served. Please make sure you are downstairs in 10 minutes."

"What? You have got to be kidding me Julien. I just finally went back to sleep."

Julien nodded. "Quite serious I'm afraid. The young masters' father will be in while you all are eating and they all express that they want you present to meet him. Especially, Master 'Yasha."

Kagome turned away form the door growling and mumbling about ignorant friends and de-balling them. Julien paled a little at her remarks but stayed there until he received an answer.

"Fine. I'll be down there. Is there anyone in the downstairs bathroom? I like that one much better than the one up here. TO MALE."

Julien chuckled. "Yes. It is empty."

She nodded, gather her stuff and rushed down stairs. Julien closed Kagome's door but not before he notice how neat and tidy, the room is kept. He wonder over to Inuyasha's desk and notice a picture that shouldn't be there.

He picked up the frame and stared at the two little kids in it. One was a small boy with Ash blond hair and a black eye being hugged by a smaller girl. The picture was professional done.

"Ah, so this is the mysterious friend. Kagome Higurashi. Things she start picking up then." HE sat the frame down and walked out of the room closing the door quietly.

* * *

Tashi Maxwell was well on his way home. He had been informed that all three of his sons where in residence and that InuYasha brought his mysterious friend with him. Tashi pulled out his cell phone, barked a couple of orders into it, and cut it off. He was home for Christmas and New Years. He did not want to be bother by people from the office calling and complaining about things that they should be able to handle.

'If I can find a Secretary that can stand me I would let her handle it,' he thought and sighed as he drove his car up to the front door. He turned off the engine and sat there for a minute.

'Snow, ice, wind…Damn. I left Florida to come to this? Shit, these little shits better be happy I'm here." He thought with a grin. He bundled himself up and ran to the door. As expected, the door opened and Julien was standing there.

"Sir! You are early?"

"Yea well," teeth chattering, "I left early. Be right back."

With that said, he dash to the bathroom downstairs.

"WAIT SIR!" Julien called out after noticing where he was heading.

Tashi threw open the door only to be greeted by a small female sitting on the toilet reading a magazine. Slowly her head turned.

"OF ALL THE GOD DAMN NERVE! CAN"T A FEMALE HAVE SOME GOD DAMN PRIVACY IN A HOUSEHOLD FULL OF MALES? DAMNIT! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU PERVERT!"

The girl threw the magazine at the peeping tom, and then proceeded to grab anything with in reach. Tashi finally got the door close when there was a loud thump. He moved away from the door and looked at it with a scowl.

He turned and standing there was his sons and the butler laughing at him.

"Oh hell, pops you should see your face," Inu replied holding his gut from laughing so hard.

"I have to agree with him," Naraku replied chuckling. Sesshoumaru had a small smile on his face until it disappeared with a scowl.

"The girl is a nuisance."

Inuyasha and Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and started laughing all over again.

"DUDE! She caught you too huh? Even I'm not that stupid to walk into the downstairs bathroom. That's like her haven when she first enter the house. "Inuyasha laughed from the floor.

"I have to say Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has a point and I got here in the early morning hours."

Tashi ignored the laughing menaces and glared at Julien.

"Who is she?"

The boys sobered up and Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor.

"That's Kagome. My friend."

Tashi and Naraku's eyebrows disappeared into their hairline. Sesshou snorted and walked away.

"Really," Tashi replied. Inuyasha shrugged. "Yea. I was always at her house and I never brought her over here. This is the first time she has been here and frankly, the past 4 days have really sucked. All she does is yell at Sesshou, fights me and early this morning she laid the smack down on Nar over here. Then you walk in and peep in the bathroom. I think she may want to go back to the dorms after this."

Inuyasha shrugged. Julien smiled knowingly and Naraku glanced toward the bathroom where Kagome was occupying. Suddenly, the door flew open and out came a disgruntle girl.

* * *

Kagome sat in the bathroom. Replaying the events form the past 4 days in her mind. She has been constantly arguing with Inu's older brother. Her and Inu got into several mock fights, Naraku had the galled to invite himself to her bed and this…this pervert was peeking in her bathroom.

ARGH! She thought. She wiped her ass, flush the toilet, washed her hands and stormed out of the bathroom.

She was greeted with the sight of 4 out of 5 men that was staying in the house.

"You," she pointed to Julien, "got me out of bed to eat breakfast. It better be ready. You," she pointed to Naraku, "I am sorry for hitting you early this morning but if you ever…ever pull some shit like that again I will beat you like there was no tomorrow. YOU," She pointed to InuYasha, "Sorry about the way I have been acting and you," she pointed to an older version of Sesshoumaru, "umm, I apologize for my outburst. I have been here 4 days and shit has gone to pot. Apparently you all have never had a female in your presence."

Tashi stared at the girl in awed. She was someone that commanded respect and could hold onto authority just as well as his oldest but…she was something different.

Tashi stuck his hand out and place the other one behind his head. "Tashi Maxwell. I am the father of the three and the owner of this place."

Kagome eyes widen with surprise and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh man. Mom said that my big mouth will get me in trouble one day."

Tashi grinned and put an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"So you are the mysterious friend that Inu has been hanging with?"

Kagome nodded meekly and turned to see Inu staring at her. Humor dancing in his eyes. Mr. Maxwell pulled Kagome away from the boys.

"Inu never would bring you over. I see why. You are just as foul mouth as he is."

When Kagome started to protest, he held up a hand in front of her.

"Hear me out. You have been good for Inu. He doesn't have any friends. It was a shock to us to find out that he had a friend after he came home with a black eye and a busted lip."

Kagome nodded she remember that day.

_A 6-year-old Kagome was playing on the swings when she saw a bunch of boys beating up on a little kid. She ran over there and pushed them away._

"_Hey half pint, move or you'll get some too." She looked up and rolled her eyes._

"_Hey, boy. You okay?" She shook his shoulder and he looked up. He had pale gold eyes and ash blond hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the nap of his neck._

"_No," he murmured. _

_The older boys push Kagome away and started back hitting the boy. Kagome jumped up and kick the boy that was hitting the other boy in-between the legs._

"_You leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you all." She yelled. The older boy groaned while the other two stared at the little girl._

"_You want some too," she threatens with her little fist on her waist. The little boy that was lying on the ground stared at her in awe. _

"_We don't hit little girls." They picked up their friend and walked away. Kagome knelt in front of the boy and smiled._

"_I'm Kagome. What's your name?"_

_The boy touched his lip and winced. "How old are you?"_

"_Six," Kagome replied. "And you?"_

"_8 ½. I'll be 9 in 2 weeks."_

"_Cool." She stuck her hand out and help him up._

"_What's your name?"_

_The boy looked at Kagome and smiled. "InuYasha."_

"_Good. Then me and you can be best friends and grow up together. I don't have many."_

"Hello, Kagome, yahoo," Tashi waved a hand in front of her face. Kagome flushed and murmured an apology.

"Sorry, I got lost in a daydream."

"No problem. I was saying that you have been good for him. I am starting to wonder if you were the one that has taught him all the sailor language."

"Actually, we collaborated. When we heard something new, we altered it a little. I think since we are older we kind of grew out of it. Sort of. Since I have been here I have been able to come up with some lovely words."

Kagome grinned.

"I notice. Anyways, you are more than happy to visit anytime after the holidays. Don't wait for an invitation."

Kagome pulled away and grinned. "But I didn't. I always wanted to meet you guys but he refused me. Since my family went out of town I threaten him with bodily harmed if he didn't invite me over. Then I told him why it would be horrible for me to stay at the dorms all winter break."

Tashi laughed and shook his head. "Manipulative too. InuYasha has an odd friend."

"Well hey you have a Goth son. Looks who talking."

Kagome walked towards the kitchen. "Well come on now pops. Can't leave the children by themselves can we?"

With that, she entered the kitchen. Tashi just stared at the door that Kagome just entered and scratched his head.

'It's been way to long. I forgotten what it felt like to have a female in the household other than the maids.'

Julien watched from the staircase at the puzzled look on his master's face.

'Yes. Kagome will work wonders in this household.' Julien thought as his eyes followed his master into the kitchen.

Julien grinned, proceeded to whistle, and went back to his cleaning.


	4. Snow Fight Dinner pt1

**Disclaimer: Alas they do not belong to me.**

**A/N: (blinks) Uh wow, I got reviews. I wasn't expecting many. Mad props to all of you thank you (grins) I hope I don't disappoint with up coming chapters**

Chapter 4 – Snow Fight, Christmas Dinner pt 1

'I'm bored,' Kagome thought as she looked out the window at the falling snow. 'Sesshy ignoring me, Naraku disappears and Inu is hiding from me.'

Kagome sighed and propped her chin up on her hand.

This was the site that Mr. Maxwell walked in on. He looked at the young lady that graced his life for the past few days that he has been in residence. He removed his specs and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'Why are they avoiding her? She's a pain but you would think they all…' Mr. Tashi was pulled out of his musings when he heard Kagome sigh.

'Maybe I should get her outside for a little R and R.'

He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Afternoon, Mr. Maxwell."

"Afternoon. Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

Kagome shrugged and looked back outside. "No reason. Just wanted to be alone."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well then. I guess it's up to me to changed that now. Go put on some outside clothing and then meet me at the door."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at the man that was silently gliding out the door. Kagome shrugged and got up from her place and started to change clothes.

Tashi Maxwell shook his head at about what he was going to do and hope..no he pray to whatever god is listening that she doesn't kill him.

InuYasha sat in his temporary room thinking about Kagome and his brothers' interactions for the past couple of days. For some odd reason they liked baiting her which always ended up her yelling or them getting into a fight. InuYasha shook his head. He knew their arguments were famous but damnit he didn't want to have them while they were home.

InuYasha snorted, 'Right home.' He looked at himself in the mirror. He and clear studs in all his piercings. He just didn't feel like putting his regular jewelry in. He picked up a brush and started brushing his colorful locks.

'I got to get Kagome out of the house. She'll go crazy if she stayed cooped up in here.'

With that thought he put on his shoes and went looking for Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sat up in the study trying to concentrate on the account books that his secretary gave him before she left for the holidays. She kept telling him that something wasn't right about the books and they were missing several thousands of dollars. He didn't doubt his secretary but he wanted to see for himself.

But at this hour at this time, his mind kept wondering back to a certain blue eyed raven hair girl. He scowled and shut the books.

'Damnit? How am I supposed to concentrate with that girl here?'

He sighed, removed his wire rimmed glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The girl is insane."

But she provides a distraction.-

'Did I ask you?'

No.-

'Shut up.'

Why? Because you like arguing with the girl, you enjoy her temper tantrums, or the way her eye twitches when she's upset with you. I can go on you know.-

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.

Why don't you go look for her.-

Sesshoumaru huffed and placed his glasses back on his nose. 'I can't believe I am talking to myself right now. I will pretend that this conversation never took place.'

Unknown to him, he let his feet guide him out the study door.

Naraku laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Contemplating on the girl that was friends with his youngest sibling. His face contorted into a grimace and he rolled over to his stomach.

"Bastard," he whispered. He stood up and placed a hand on his door when he heard the most heavenly sound ever. He walked over to his window and outside, was Kagome and …his father?

Kagome was standing at the door when Mr. Maxwell came walking towards her. He had a shovel and what look like a sling shot. Kagome shrugged and follow the man outside. The snow had slowed down. He sat the shovel down and took a deep breath.

"Nice to be out of the house, eh?"

Kagome nodded casting suspicious glances at him. Mr. M smiled and walked into knee high snow. Kagome looked around the yard and notice that everything was cover with a blanket of white. She looked up towards the sky and smiled. That's when it hit her.

SMACK! She was hit dead in her face by a snowball. She turned and Mr. M was smiling at her waving a mitten covered hand and in the other was a snowball. Kagome's eyes widen as the other ball came sailing towards her. She duck and try to make a snowball quickly.

As she stood up…SMACK! Dead hit! She toss her ball and started laughing. This went on for about 10 minutes. They both stop when they heard someone clear their throat.

Kagome and Mr. Maxwell looked over and standing there was InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Naraku. All staring at her and their father like they gone mad. Kagome and Mr. M shared a look and grinned.

They both at the same time launched snowballs at the unsuspecting men. They all duck for cover. After that it was war, everyone had to fend for themselves. Alliances were formed and broken.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru formed a brief alliance that involved both of them getting plummeled by snow balls. Kagome, pretending to be an over dramatic dram queen, spun around and feel right on top of Sesshoumaru. She looked down at the blond haired man and blushed. She got a quickly and announce she was going in.

As she reached the door, Julien opened it up. He knew that the Maxwells' and Kagome would be freezing and needing something warm. He held out a cup of cocoa to her. AS she reached it she heard InuYasha yell at her and she duck. The snowball hit Julien in the face. Everyone stood stock still waiting for a reply form the butler.

Kagome snickered, grabbed the cup and ducked inside behind Julien. Julien wiped his face and glared at all 4 men. He sniffed.

"For that, you can stay outside." He shut the door and locked it. The Maxwell clan blink their eyes and forged their way back to the door.

Inside, they could hear Kagome and Julien laughing at their misfortune. InuYasha glared at no one particularly. But Naraku and Sesshoumaru were tossing each other hateful remarks. Mr. Maxwell sighed and took his keys out of the inner pocket of his jacket and unlocked the door.

Evening came with a thud and a bang. "KAGOME, GET OUT. I CAN DRESS MYSELF!"

Julien stopped dusting the vase he was at and silently walked over to the door. When he reached it Naraku had stuck his head out of his.

"What the hell is going on," he whispered?

Julien whispered, "They are arguing, again." Naraku tip toe out his door and put his ear to the door.

Inside the room…Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha state of dress. He was wearing black calf length cargo shorts that he altered so that there were belts and chains hanging off them and a fish net shirt. He had pulled his short hair up into a high ponytail and let the front strands hang loose in his face. He had taken out all his clear studs in his piercings and replaced them all with hooped rings.

"Inu, you cannot come to dinner like that. Your dad said it was to be formal and what you are wearing is not formal."

Inu rolled his eyes and lowered his voice. "Look Kag's, I don't care if its formal or informal. I am going to wear something I am comfortable in and you will have no say in it. You are not my mother no my girlfriend."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "I don't care. You are not leaving this room until you put something decent on."

Inu threw his hands up. "This is decent." Kagome glared at him. He glared back.

"What's going on," Mr. Maxwell replied walking up the stairs. Julien stood up and turned to the lord of the manor.

"Ms. Kagome is trying to get InuYasha to change clothes."

Naraku snorted and stood up also. "Fat chance. That idiot…"

"Don't finish that sentence, "Tashi growled out. Naraku shrugged, "I bet you 50 bucks that he's going to come down in whatever he wants to wear."

Sesshoumaru stuck his head out the door. He heard someone issue a bet and he wanted in. Gambling was his cup of tea and he was never wrong.

"I will take you up on that. I will raise the stakes though. I bet you 100 that he will come down decent and Kagome will be smirking all the way to the table."

Tashi and Jules looked at each other. "We're in."

So standing there in the middle of the hallway the rest of the Maxwells plus Julien placed their bets and let Tashi hold the money. They all departed from the door so they wouldn't here the outcome.

Dinnertime….Tashi, Sesshou, and Naraku were sitting at the table waiting for the Inu and Kagome to appear. Julien was in the kitchen making sure that everything was prepared and started bringing out the dishes.

As he placed the soup bowls on the table, Naraku dropped his spoon. Everyone turned towards the entrance way. All the men mouths hung opened. Kagome was standing there in a lavender top with a black calf length skirt. Her hair was done up in high ponytail with her bangs cascading around her face. And on her face was the look of triumph.

Standing next to her fidgeting, was a reluctant InuYasha. He was wearing black khakis with a dark blue polo shirt. Kagome let him keep his piercings in but he had to leave the collar behind and opt for a small silver chain.

"Well, what do you think," Kagome asked as InuYasha pulled out the chair for her to sit in?

InuYasha sat down in a huff and glared at each one of them. 'You say something, you die.' He thought long and hard.

Jules at this moment walked into the dining room and dropped the pitcher he was holding.

"Sir, If I can be frank, but what has happened to you? You look…well educated."

Inuyasha's head hit the table with a bang. Sesshoumaru smirked and held out his hand.

"I believe that is 300 dollars you owe me."

Kagome blinked, "Huh?"

She watched as Naraku grumbled about persuasive females pull out a bill form his wallet, she watched as Tashi shook his head and pulled out a bill, but what amazed her is when Jules went into his own pocket and pulled out the same amount. He sighed and picked up the mess off the floor.

"I can't believe it," he muttered to no one as he cleaned the mess he made up. Sesshoumaru had a small grin on his face as he pocketed the money.

Inu looked so miserable. He sat down in his designated chair with a huff and dare someone to mention his attire.

"It's not that bad," Kag said placing a napkin in her lap.

"Bad," he hissed at her, "I look like a ponce."

Naraku turned his head away from the table to hide a smile that was forming, Tashi choke on his drink and Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow. Kagome on the other hand patted Inu's shoulder and smiled at him.

"No you don't you look very handsome."

He grumbled, "I am so going to get you back Higurashi."

Julien came back out with a cart of food and sat it up according on the table. Tashi and Sesshoumaru were making small talk about business while the other three kept to their thoughts. As Jules set the bowl of mash potatoes on the table, he saw InuYasha's eyes light up and glance over to Kagome.

"Oh no," he whispered. He quickly finishes what he was doing and swiftly left the room. But not before he heard the first wet smack.


	5. Dinner pt2 continued

Continued

Everyone stopped at mid-mouth. Naraku, Sesshou and Tashi were looking between Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome on the other hand let her fork fall unceremoniously to her plate. She brought her hand up to her face to see if it was a joke. Instead it came away with mash potatoes.

'Oh no the hell…'

InuYasha still had his spoon in his hand scooping up mash taters onto his plate like nothing ever happened.

"What?"

He looked at everyone and then turned to Kagome was slowly starting to turn towards him.

"Oh no. You can't pin this on me. I didn't do it," InuYasha said rapidly trying to fight the smile that was tugging at his lips.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru blinked.

"What," Naraku replied?

Tashi blinked also but he was more worried about the young lady thatwas turning a nice red hue.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked at Inu dead in the eyes. The mirth she saw present was not good. She exhaled the breath she took in and smiled at him.

"So you didn't do this," she pointed to the mash that was slowly trailing down her face. InuYasha gave a negative shake of his head and went back to serving himself. Kagome gave a small smile and wiped her hands and face on the napkin that was in her lap. She then turned back towards the others and smile at them but her eyes held an evil glint.

"Sesshoumaru, could you please pass the butter? My roll is a little dry."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow and Kagome smiled sweetly at him. He reached for the small butter dish and handed it to Kagome. She thanked him and took it from him. InuYasha, not paying attention to what was going on around him, didn't notice the Kagome reaching over to him. He turned at the last minute and got a face full of butter. She rubbed it in real good making sure to catch each and every piercing, Not to mention to make sure it got in his hair.

Tashi coughed behind his hand, Naraku looked the other way and Sesshoumaru smirked. Kagome opened her mouth and place her small hand in fornt of it.

"I am so sorry, it must have slipped. Here let me clean that up for you." She then reached for the brown gravey and poured it all into his lap. Her eyes widen and she placed her hand over her heart.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry Yasha. My hands are weak you know. Carpal tunnel and all that jazz."

InuYasha just glared at her. 'So that's how it is,' he thought. He picke dup the bowl of mash potatoes, stood and dumped them onto Kagome's head.

"Ya, know Kag's that color just suits you so much better. Wait," he held up a finger and picked up the second bowl of gravey and pouredit over her head, "now that brings out the color of your eyes."

In a fit of rage, Kagome jumped up, grabbed the first thing on the table and hurled it at InuYasha. He duck and there was a wet smack on the person behind him. Kagome put her hand over her mouth and Inu turned around. Naraku was sitting there with cranberry sauce dripping down his face. Kagome and Inu started snickering as Naraku wiped the sticky mess out of his eyes. Sesshoumaru and Tashi sat there stunned. Neither knew what to do, it was like a train wreck. It's horrible but you can't help but to watch.

'That little…' He grabbed one of the meat pies that was sitting next to his plate and chucked it. Instead of hitting its intended target, Kagome, it smacked Sesshoumaru in the face. This cause InuYasha, Naraku and Kagome to start laughing. Sesshoumaru left eyebrow twitched as he wipe the meaty substance off his face.

Tashi knew to retreat right then and there. He slowly slid out of his chair ungentlemanly like, onto the floor and under the table.

'There is no way in hell I am getting caught up in a food fight.' With that thought he slowly crept towards the end of the table. No words were said no moved an inch but each person had something in there hands. Well accept Sesshoumaru he was holding on steak knife ready to gouge out Naraku's eyes. Tashi peeked over the table and ducked back down.

'Good, they haven't notice.' He slowly tried to tip toe out the room but then a sweet voice called his attention.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

Tashi froze. 'Shit shit shit shit.' "Yes?" HE didn't turned around but kept his back facing the table.

"I was wondering, are you planning on having a New Year's Ball? I mean its such a big house maybe you should invite some guests and have an extravagant ordeal."

Now this appealed to the older man. HE turned to speak more on it and he was hit by four different foods.

He listen to his children and guest laugh hysterically before he wipe the mess off his face and persona. Then it was on.

He started slinging food back at them. Everyone was ducking and hiding, trying to avoid getting messier than they already was.

Ring Ring Ring

Ring Ring Ring

Naraku ducked behind a potted plant and pulled out his cell.

"Naraku…yes? Why are you calling me now?...no, no, no… don't do anything…Listen you insignificant…." He put his hand over the mouthpiece and stood up.

"I'm sorry but even though I would love to enjoy in this rather juvenile display of fun I have a phone call that needs to be taken care of."

He put the phone back up to his ear , walked off cussing into the phone softly. Sesshoumaru saw this and put down the pie he was holding. He looked down at himself and sneered. 'I can't believe I let her draw me into this mess.'

"I think I will excuse myself also. I have some things that needs to be cleared up before the New Year." Sesshoumaru took off his shoes and socks before leaving the kitchen making sure he didn't track anything upstairs to his room.

InuYasha, Kagome and Tashi were the only three left. They each look at one another and sighed. Kagome stood up from her place and tried to get as much mess out of her hair and clothing.

"Well, that accomplish nothing. Thanks to InuYasha we haven't eaten." On queue, Kagome's stomach growled.

"Well, if a certain nosy chit would have let me wear what I wanted none of this would have happened?"

"Chit? You little ponce watch who you call a chit." InuYasha rolled his eyes then his stomach growled. Tashi laughed and pulled the remaing to food tossers into the kitchen. Sitting there waiting, were the same dishes they were tossing. They looked at Jules who was standing over the sink drying dishes and humming.

"I knew it was coming. InuYasha had that look," was all Jules said without turning around. Tashi and Kagome looked at Inu and he grinned sheepishly.

"What can I say? It was fun though. It's been a while since we actually did something so juvy."

Tashi snorted, "We never do anything Juvy. I believe this was all for Kagome. AM I right?"

Inu blushed and shrugged, "Whatever." He sat down and started to eat. Kagome and Tashi followed suite.

* * *

Kagome sat in the bathtub soaking after all of today's events. She replayed everything through her mind and notice that it was the first time she head Sesshoumaru laugh. 

'He should laugh more. He's always so up tight. Even during the snow fight he was uptight.' Kagome sighed and sank further into the tub.

'It's no wonder Inu spent more time at our house than here. Everything is stuffy. I wonder what happen to their mother? Did they ever entertain guests here? Were there any other women in their lives or am I the first minus the maids that I haven't seen, female to grace this place? They confuse me something horrible.'

Kagome sighed and reached for her shampoo. 'I mean even tonight, naraku gets a phone call and rushes off to handle business. You would think it's the holidays he would not worry about that. Same goes for Sesshoumaru. Let's see,' she started lathering up her hair. 'They both work their father except Inu and they are both tight wads. Sesshou more than Naraku. Naraku is a jerk and pig and Sesshou..well I don't know what he is. He's so uptight about everything. And what is with this hate for Inu. No I shouldn't say hate but extreme dislike. ARGH!'

She submerged herself under the water to wash her hair out. She came up sputtering, wiping her face.

"That's it. A party is needed for New Years. I will talk with Mr. T and see….wait did I say Mr. T?" Kagome started laughing. 'Oh yea, Mr. T it is… I will talk to him and see if we can get this thing worked out."

* * *

Somewhere else… 

"Let's get this information moved so we can get out of here."

"But don't you think we should wipe any traces left behind?"

"No. the corporation doesn't employ people that smart to search for things like this."

The other person grunted, "I still think we should."

"Boss, said that no one will trace it back to him or us. So just shut up and do it."

The two men went back to there task of download and printing out information concerning bankrolls and several different account statements. Once they were finish, they made sure that everything was left as it was and quietly walked out of building.

**Please don't hesitate to review. All constructive reviews are better than flames. I will try to tone down the potty mouths (grins).**


End file.
